The Adventures of Sorgie the Trog
Following the Great War, survivors established a settlement on the remains of a city at the confluence of rivers. The rivers seem to provide a clear resource, and enough of the city was cleared by the bombs that a new settlement could be established. However, radioactive material and unidentified mutagens mixed into the groundwater, causing it to become slightly mutagenic and highly carcinogenic. As a result, the people in the new settlement began to change, gradually. The changes were subtle, not nearly to the degree of the super mutants or the various Wasteland creatures, but over the next 140 years, their effects became visible. Starting from the first few years, children were often born with strange growths or extra limbs. The mutations never went far beyond the occasional hunchback or cleft palate, but it wasn’t long before the vast majority of the residents of The Pitt developed some sort of physical deformity in their lifetimes. Although many children were born "clean," the older they became, the more likely it was that a problem would develop. The most disturbing change that the environment caused was not nearly as noticeable as the physical deformities. The infected water and poisoned sky began to cause neurological damage to those exposed to it. People became more hostile, violent, and short-tempered; they became known as "Wildmen." Their emotions began to run out of control, often teetering on primal. In severe cases, mutated humans devolved into hunched, savage beasts nicknamed "trogs." Over the first 50 years, The Pitt quickly degenerated into a dangerous urban jungle; even cannibalism was not uncommon. Rumors of the horrors of The Pitt spread throughout the Wasteland, and all travelers knew to avoid it at all costs. However, The Pitt became one of the most self-sufficient communities in the Wastes. Although their self-sufficiency relied on the citizens occasionally eating one another, they nonetheless functioned without trade or export. In 2255, Star Paladin Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel led The Scourge, a large-scale military action that wiped out nearly the entire population of The Pitt. In a single night, the Brotherhood swept through the city, eliminating any resident who put up a fight. Although the intent of the Scourge remains unclear, several unmutated children were taken from The Pitt by the Brotherhood and placed into initiate training. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ After the initial disease broke out, one of the original settlers in Pittsburgh became infected. Months after first getting the disease, he turned into a trog. Still having a mind of his own, he renamed himself Sorgie and joined in with the rest of the trogs. His journey had only just begun. In 2255 when the Brotherhood of Steel attacked, Sorgie hid inside the power plant until the attack was over. Not long after the Brotherhood left, Sorgie came out from the power plant and made his way into Haven. There he found a wounded Brotherhood Scribe and helped him recover. Despite his looks and aggressive nature, the scribe remained with Sorgie and the two set out for the Capital Wasteland. After arriving in the Capital Wasteland, Sorgie and his newfound companion traveled through the Wasteland, assisting Wastelanders or protecting caravans. They then met a trader named Crazy Wolfgang who hired them to scavenge for random junk inside the Germantown Police HQ. When they entered the Police HQ, a group of Super Mutants ambushed them and killed the Brotherhood Scribe and took Sorgie prisoner. He was thrown into one of the cells and forgotten about. For the next thirteen months, Sorgie sat in his cell until one day, an invisible man came and let him out. The invisible man was named Leroy Walker, who turned out to be a slaver from Paradise Falls. The slaver brought Sorgie back with him to Paradise Falls and sold him to Eulogy Jones, leader of the slavers at Paradise Falls. Not knowing what to do with Sorgie, Eulogy threw him into The Box and left him there. Trapped once again in a cell, instead of sitting there for another couple of months, Sorgie snatched the key from one of the slavers who passed by and during the night snuck out of Paradise Falls. After three days, Sorgie arrived in Megaton, but was kicked out just as he began to enter the city. Sorgie then made his way back to the Pitt. When he arrived in the Pitt, he was attacked by a group of Wildmen who attacked him and dragged him back to the Steelyard. Sorgie vowed revenge, and got his chance when wildmen began setting up camps in the Steelyard. He had the other trogs attack them and he would kill them himself. When the floodlights were turned off in the Pitt's Uptown, Sorgie and the other trogs rushed in and killed any Pitt Raiders who remained. Sorgie and a few others then tried to make their way into the Pitt's Downtown, but there were a few Pitt Raiders waiting on the other side and they the trogs were killed. Sorgie however, survived the encounter and made his way back to the Steelyard. Sorgie attempted to make his way inside a room above the Steelyard, but ran into Wernher who shot and killed Sorgie thinking he was there to kill the "cure."